


La debilidad de un rey.

by yochan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU Vampiros, Loki Has Issues, M/M, Mencion a Steve/Tony, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Muerte de personaje, Possesive Loki, Songfic, Thor Feels, hate Jane
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yochan/pseuds/yochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU de vampiros. "Nadie había visto a través de su soledad, de su odio, de él, nadie excepto Thor, pero aun él lo había hecho demasiado tarde." Escrito en el 2012 para un AI en la comunidad de THEAVENGERS_ES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La debilidad de un rey.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, este fic fue escrito para un AI en el que casualmente me toco regalarle a mi hermana, así que este fic es un fic de-sastre, osea esta hecho a la medida para ella (y para mi), mucho de su contenido fue inspirado en nuestras divagaciones y headcanons sobre esta shipp.  
> Gracias a la persona que me beteo el fic, este termino siendo un songfic, la canción aquí: "La canción del martillo y la torre del dolor" https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=sOkZ0yr5M0Y  
> El link al fic original: http://theavengers-esp.livejournal.com/45800.html  
> Por favor no nos juzguen y disfruten.  
> PD: Las notas que aparecen antes de iniciar el fic, son las originales del AI.

**Notas: Pues bien, conozco bastante bien a la persona que me toco y eso hiso mas difícil escribir esto, sumado a eso, mi especialidad son los drabbs no los fics largos, aun así hice mi mayor esfuerzo, y en serio espero mucho, mucho, mucho que te guste (y si no, tu di que si xD).  
** Las frases en comillas son parte de esta canción:  
[La canción del martillo y la torre del dolor](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=sOkZ0yr5M0Y)

 

 **La debilidad de un rey**.

 

  
  
Nadie había visto a través de su soledad, de su odio, de él, nadie excepto Thor, pero aun él lo había hecho demasiado tarde.  
Sin embargo ahí estaba Thor, lo había ido a buscar, como siempre lo hacia después de que todo ese odio lo arrastraba hacia algún acto repulsivo y despreciable que lograba alejar a aquellos que ya no le eran gratos, o destruir a los que ya no le eran útiles.  
La mirada de odio que la mayoría le dirigía después de realizar alguno de ellos, lejos de lastimarlo, le llenaba de sentimientos de altivez. Todos consideraban sus actos imperdonables, todos le despreciaban por ellos, todos menos Thor.  
  
_“Este es mi dolor._  
Es tan alto que su lastima no puede ni siquiera alcanzarme.”  
  
Lo observo desde la altura de la torre de aquel viejo castillo irlandés, del que solo quedaba aquella maltrecha torre y ruinas que, bien observadas, podían darte una idea de que en algún tiempo aquel castillo había vivido tiempos gloriosos, tiempos que posiblemente ahora descansaban el fondo del mar al que daba el acantilado sobre el que el castillo había sido construido.  
  
Para Loki no había mejor escenario en el que llevar a cabo la entrevista que estaba apunto de ocurrir.  
  
Loki sonrió, aquel hombre rubio caminando solo entre la oscuridad y la neblina que rodeaba el lugar, con sus botas llenas de lodo y humedad podía parecer un pobre mortal perdido que había herrado el camino, podía parecer la victima ideal para ser su cena, podría, pero la mirada decidida en su rostro y sus pasos firmes borraban aquella ilusión.  
  
Thor detuvo sus pasos justo delante de la torre, posiblemente decidiendo si usar las escaleras o llegar en vuelo hasta el, alzo la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron, Loki apoyado en un merlón le dirigió una sonrisa a media vela, que a apartes iguales era una invitación y un reto. Thor frunció el ceño y esa fue la señal para Loki. Ensanchando su sonrisa y cargándola con una leve burla dio media vuelta y se alejó de la orilla, saliendo así del campo visual de Thor.  
  
Detuvo sus pasos justo en el centro de la torre y aguardo. 3 segundos después tenía al rubio vampiro a sus espaldas.  
  
Tan predecible como siempre, tan fácil de leer y de dirigir, Loki sonrió para sus adentros y lentamente volteó, vaciando su mirada en la del ser frente a él.

  
  
\---*---

  
  
Tan solo posar sus ojos en aquellos verdes y turbios, Thor lo sintió. _Trepidatio_ , esa sensación de que uno se aproxima hacia una inminente batalla, hacia un ascenso o una tragedia, tratándose de Loki era imposible saber en cual de ambas terminaría.  
  
Aun fruncía el ceño y sentía todo su cuerpo tenso. La sonrisa velada y burlona de Loki no ayudaba en lo más mínimo a calmar sus ánimos. Sabía que debía escoger con cuidado sus palabras, pero él nunca había sido bueno para diplomacias; ese siempre había sido el papel de Loki y era un maestro en ese arte.  
  
Si Thor lo pensaba fríamente, llevaba todas las de perder. Porque aparte de ser un maestro en la diplomacia, Loki, era también el ser que mejor lo conocía; quien podía leerlo con una mirada, anticipar sus acciones y quien, muchas veces, guiaba sus movimientos. El difícilmente podía esconderle algo a Loki y este lo sabía.  
  
Sintió un arañazo de desesperación ante el sentimiento de que estar ahí era inútil, pero inmediatamente lo controló. Si, Loki podía leerlo a la perfección y Nicolas Maquiavelo podía sentirse un niño inocente a su lado, pero ahí donde Loki era todo perspicacia y manipulación, él era toda terquedad y fuerza, y si era necesaria usaría ambas para lograr su objetivo.  
  
—He venido por ti Loki— Soltó por fin, con toda la autoridad que su renovada confianza le dio.

  
  
\---*---

  
  
Loki endureció la mirada por un fragmento de segundo para recomponerla nuevamente tan rápido que Thor no pudo notar el gesto.  
Sabia a que venia su autoproclamado hermano, pero también sabia a que tenia que venir, y el hecho de que aquel poderoso vampiro frente a el fingiera ignorar lo segundo, le indignaba y hacia rabiar de sobremanera.  
  
—Has tardado un poco ¿No crees _hermano_? —Su mirada se lleno de reto— y bien ¿Qué manera has elegido para darme muerte?  
  
—Déjate de estupideces Loki, sabes a lo que me refiero. He venido a llevarte de vuelta— Aclaro Thor un poco más exaltado de lo que seguramente había pretendido sonar  
  
—Pero eso no es lo que deberías haber venido a hacer, ¿O me equivoco? —Inquirió Loki mordaz—He matado un neófito hermano, un neófito convertido por el mismo Rey de los vampiros, y el castigo para eso es la muerte.  
  
Thor apretó los puños para serenarse.  
  
—No voy a castigarte  
  
—Ja, no lo entiendo, ¿Para que creas reglas que tu mismo no piensas seguir?, ¿Las ventajas de ser rey quizás? —Loki dio dos pasos hacia él, ¿Acaso podía ser su hermano mas estúpido?, a veces se preguntaba seriamente como es que había logrado conquistar el titulo de Rey de los inmortales.  
  
Lo miro con superioridad y burla matizada de indulgencia y prosiguió con ese mismo tono.  
  
—Pero si un rey no es capaz de seguir sus propias reglas, es probable que pierda el trono. Un rey no debe mostrar debilidad por nada ni por _nadie_ , ¿O es acaso que no recuerdas las lecciones de tu padre?

  
\---*---

  
_“El Dios de la soledad me a elegido,_  
Por eso estoy aquí.”  
  
Thor no estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego; hablar de su padre y de su vida mortal bajo los términos de Loki, nunca lo dejaba bien parado e, inevitablemente, siempre los llevaba a ambos a sentimientos de dolor, odio y culpa.  
  
—Déjate de tonterías Loki— le respondió ignorando sus palabras— he venido por ti y no pienso irme de aquí si no es contigo  
  
—Eh cometido un crimen Thor. Un crimen contra ti; contra el rey. No voy a regresar contigo—la sonrisa de Loki se torno cruel y en sus ojos se formo el reto— si no es muerto  
  
Se empezaba a ofuscar y a desesperar, pero no podía permitírselo. Habían pasado demasiadas veces por situaciones similares, tanto en su vida mortal como en la inmortal, como para saber que si se dejaba llevar iba a caer en el juego de Loki y caer en su juego era perderlo.  
  
Así que haciendo gala de todo su temple respondió con ira contenida.  
  
—Yo soy el rey y yo decido si cometiste o no un crimen contra mi.

  
  
\---*---

  
  
_“La torre del dolor llega ahora hasta las nubes”_  
  
La rabia invadió a Loki. Thor no podía simplemente pasar pagina y olvidarlo todo, no. No podía hacerlo, porque el mismo no podía Y no se refería solamente a esta ocasión, sino a todas aquellas que habían llenado su corazón de oscuridad, a todas las heridas que llevaba cargando de tantos años atrás, todo ese dolor lo hacia fuerte, todo ese odio lo hacia invencible. Thor no podía… no debía cambiar eso.  
  
Thor era el tenia que aprender, Thor era un rey, había nacido para ser rey. Fue un príncipe vikingo en su vida mortal, adorado por su padre y su pueblo y luego, en su vida inmortal, había sido coronado rey de los no muertos. Thor era un rey nato, pero a pesar de ser intransigente y duro con todos sus demás súbditos; a pesar de infundir respeto, admiración, temor y/o adoración en quienes gobernaba, a pesar de eso, Thor tenía debilidades , aun peor, Thor parecía buscarlas  
  
Y un rey no debe tener debilidades.  
  
Eso les había enseñado el rey Vikingo Odin, y a pesar de que el nunca tuvo siquiera la posibilidad de llegar al trono, por ser solo el hijo de la segunda esposa del rey, había aprendido muy bien esa lección y se la recordaría a Thor cuantas veces fuera necesario.  
  
Por eso había matado a esa mujer. Para evitar que se convirtiera en un peligro; una debilidad tan grande que fuera capaz de poner en peligro la inmortalidad de Thor y la suya misma.  
  
Aunque no podía negar que el desprecio y odio por ella, había hecho la misión bastante placentera. ¿Qué podía haber visto Thor en esa mortal, para regalarle un Don tan preciado como la inmortalidad? Ya no importaba. Ahora solo era polvo y la razón por la que Thor debería odiarlo… Y paradójicamente, se había convertido en el motivo por que el que Thor estaba rogándole que regresara.  
  
Si, así de idiota podía llegar a ser el “Gran rey de los vampiros”.

  
  
\---*---

  
_“Sentado en lo alto, el rey se siente ahora un Dios.”_  
  
El rostro de Loki se serenó, pero no perdió la crueldad en su mirada. Al fondo de esta, Thor pudo distinguir también diversión. Sabía que las siguientes palabras lo herirían, pero también sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo  
  
—Quiero recordarte, por si ya lo olvidaste Thor— Empezó a decir Loki sin dejar de verlo ni un segundo a los ojos y mientras cortaba más la distancia entre ellos — Que yo mate a la mujer que tú amabas, a la que habías dado el don inmortal para que pasara junto a ti la eternidad. Su cuerpo se deshizo entre mis manos—continuó con crueldad— Su rostro era puro dolor y miedo, Clamó por ti, rogó por que vinieras a salvarla del destino que yo le profería, pero tu no podías hacerlo, ni podías escucharla por que estabas lejos, calmando una rebelión que yo provoqué para alejarte y tener el tiempo de disfrutar mientras la destruía… y lo hice, disfruté cada grito de dolor, cada lagrima, cada puñalada en su corazón con tu cuchillo de plata.  
  
Loki se irguió y su voz se volvió de puro odio  
  
— Te arrebate lo que mas amabas sabiendo el dolor que te iba a producir Thor, y lo disfrute, tu amada Jane murió por mi mano y tú aun sabiendo eso estas aquí pidiéndome que vuelva. ¿Tan poco valía ella para ti Thor? ¿O es que no llenó tus expectativas? ¿No te satisfacía lo suficiente? Quizá querías deshacerte tu mismo de esa perra y no tenias el valor, habérmelo dicho antes y yo te hubiera complacido...matándola por supuesto.  
  
—Basta— dijo Thor en tono quedo, apenas conteniendo su ira  
Loki lo ignoró.  
  
— Ahora entiendo, ya te habías cansado de tu mascota y en el fondo agradeces que este muerta. Eres despreciable Thor. Pobre Jane, quizá murió pensando que la amabas, que ibas a sufrir con su muerte y tu lo único que querías era alejarla de ti. Pero, alégrate hermano, como ultimo acto de clemencia, ella supo la razón de su muerte por mi boca “Eres un estorbo para el rey, el ya no te necesita…tu muerte fue su orden para mi”— y la cruel sonrisa de Loki se ensancho mas si era posible.  
  
—¡¡¡BASTA!!! — le gritó Thor con rabia. En un ágil movimiento lo tomó del cuello y lo estampó contra la pared apenas conteniendo su fuerza sobre humana, esa que en vida, aunque en menor proporción, Thor ya poseía y de la que su padre estaba orgulloso. Esa que él siempre le había envidiado, y que ni aun después de nacer a la inmortalidad había logrado adquirir como un don.  
  
No, Loki nunca había sido fuerte como un vikingo debería haber sido o como un vampiro se esperaba que fuera, pero siempre había sido hábil y en un truco que si había adquirido junto a su inmortalidad se hiso humo de entre las manos de Thor y se coloco a sus espaldas, prudentemente lejos de él .

  
  
\---*---

  
  
Thor respiraba con dificultad tratando de calmar su rabia, bajó los brazos lentamente, su sangre hervía. Había caído en el juego de Loki y eso era lo que mas lo hacia rabiar, ¿Como podía ser tan cruel? ¿Cómo podía el ser tan imbécil para caer una y otra vez en sus provocaciones?  
  
Él sabía que Loki la había matado, sabía que debía odiarlo, que quizá no merecía su indulgencia, pero era Loki, había hecho mil cosas peores en el pasado y él las había perdonado todas, una a una, ¿Por qué seria esta diferente?.  
  
Si, amó a Jane y Loki la arrebató de su lado, pero eso no hacia una diferencia. Porque aunque nadie lo entendiera, la presencia de Loki en su vida no se podía comparar con la Jane, con la de nadie.  
  
Jane había muerto y él había vivido una temporada sumido en el dolor. Pero al final lo entendía: Que para un vampiro, la muerte es el umbral de la vida. Y sabiendo esto, no podía hacer más que seguir amando a Loki, quien dejó muy en claro sus objetivos y la lección que quería enseñarle. Era cierto que al principio le había costado entender sus motivos, pero tras evaluar los acontecimientos, lo comprendió y la furia que pudo haber sentido se diluyó hasta convertirse rápidamente en perdón.  
  
Thor alzo la mirada y vio frente a él, el hueco en la roca que había dejado Loki al ser estampado contra ella. Negó con la cabeza, tenia que acabar con esto ya, cualquier cosa que Loki hiciera no era tan terrible como la idea de pasar la eternidad sin el. Loki era su hermano, su consejero, su amigo, su amante; había sido la única constante en su vida y quería que siguiera siendo así. Y así sería, porque él siempre lograba lo que se proponía  
  
—Loki—dijo en un tono más duro de lo que se proponía. Se regaño mentalmente y dio media vuelta, Loki del otro lado de la torre aun le daba la espalda. Thor intento un tono más conciliador— Loki, ya basta, acabemos con esto, yo te he disculpado y he entendido tus razones, así que regresemos a casa.  
  
—Thor…  
  
—No Loki— lo interrumpió, no iba a permitirle ni una oportunidad mas de sacarlo de quicio, no sin antes decir lo que en primer lugar había ido a decirle— ya has dicho suficiente. Es mi turno y vas a escucharme  
  
Recorrió medio camino hasta Loki y se detuvo, no era el momento de ha cercarse tanto, tenia que ser prudente. Tenia que ser prudente, se repitió.  
  
—Tienes razón Loki, un rey no debe tener puntos débiles. Recuerdo muy bien las palabras de nuestro padre, pero yo ya tenia una debilidad cuando mi padre nos enseño esa lección. Por lo tanto y después de este incidente, he llegado a la conclusión que seria muy imprudente de mi parte hacerme de mas puntos débiles, he aprendido la lección Loki, te prometo jamás volver a hacerme de algún punto débil, sobre todo cuando el único que tengo se esfuerza tanto por ser mas mi fortaleza que mi debilidad. Lo he entendido Loki, regresemos a casa.  
  
Los hombros de Loki se tensaron levemente y Thor sonrió, por supuesto había dado en el clavo. Esa era la lección que Loki había querido darle, no podía tener otro punto débil que no fuera el, no podía amar a nadie más, no importaba que ese amor no se asemejara al que sentía por el en forma o proporción.  
  
_“Golpeando caja por caja voy bajando”_  
  
Había sido duro, había sufrido, pero no volvería a pasar, por que Thor sabia que en parte Loki tenia razón. Tener un punto débil ya era  
mucho para un rey, tener dos podía suponer en algún momento su perdición, y aunque no fuera así, si ese era el precio de Loki por acompañarlo en la inmortalidad estaba dispuesto a pagarlo.  
  
Vio por fin relajarse los hombros de Loki, y supo que era momento de acercarse. Caminó lentamente y llego hasta el que aun le daba la espalda y entonces Thor esperó paciente.  
  
—Quieres a tu lado a un traidor, ¿Podría haber Rey más estúpido?-  
  
Loki giró y lo miró; ojos llenos de sentimientos, una mirada indescifrable, duda, esperanza, resentimiento y odio mezclados. Pero Thor amaba esa mirada, pertenecía al ser que en su complejidad y aun siendo tan distinto a él no podía apartar de su camino.  
  
_“Alguien esta cantando la canción del martillo”_  
  
Thor sonrió, había ganado. Bueno, todo lo que se puede decir que es ganar cuando se juega contra Loki. Lo tomó por los hombros y le dedicó una mirada llena de gozo y ternura.  
  
—Nosotros siempre hemos estado juntos, nacimos juntos a la vida y nacimos juntos a la oscuridad, sigue caminando junto a mi hermano, como siempre lo has hecho, como quiero que lo hagas siempre.  
  
Y entonces la mirada de Loki se despejo, por un instante se volvió ligera y transparente y Thor la atesoro como lo que era, una extraña y muy valiosa gema.  
  
_“¿No te gustaría que estuviéramos al mismo nivel?_  
Más fuerte y más fuerte el eco de la canción de la torre del dolor”  
  
Después Loki sonrió travieso y Thor supo lo que venia.  
  
—Está bien— dijo en tono juguetón— casi me has convencido de regresar contigo, pero me siento ofendido sabes, a mi siempre me han dicho que tu eres mas de acciones que de palabras y yo solo he escuchado tu interminable parloteo— su mirada se cargó de lujuria.  
  
Thor sonrió y le siguió el juego. Este era el tipo de juegos que si le gustaba jugar con Loki.  
  
— ¿Y que acciones deseas que emprenda para lograr la labor de convencerte?  
  
—Eso de estrellarme contra la pared fue bastante sexy, quizá con un poco mas de sutileza logres convencerme  
  
— ¿Y no te desvanecerás de nuevo entre mis dedos? — le dijo Thor insinuante mientras lentamente lo acorralaba contra la pared, usando sus manos como grilletes para apresar las del moreno un poco por encima de su cabeza.  
  
La lujuria se apoderó del rostro de Loki y cada gesto le parecía a Thor una invitación a tomarlo.  
  
—Eso depende de que tan bien lleves a cabo tu labor— Esas sola frase y los ojos verdes dilatados por la excitación fue todo lo que Thor necesitó para reclamar como suya la boca ajena.  
  
Apreso el cuerpo de Loki contra el suyo, soltó sus muñecas y llevo ambas manos hacia los glúteos, los sostuvo con firmeza y Loki enredo sus piernas en las caderas de Thor.  
  
Oh, cuanto había extrañado el sabor de la boca de Loki, sus besos demandantes y llenos de lujuria. Cuanto había ansiado sus caricias. Dejó un reguero de besos desde la boca hasta el cuello y se entretuvo en el, amaba ese cuello y el sabor de su piel.  
  
Paso su lengua por la clavícula y por la manzana de Adán, mordió su quijada y regreso a su boca, las piernas empezaban a flaquearle y sus deseos de devorar a Loki parecían interferir con la orden que su cerebro mandaba a sus piernas para que le sostuviesen, así que se deslizo hasta el suelo, donde ya con las manos libres precedió a quitar la tela que le impedía mas acceso a aquella deliciosa piel que adoraba.

  
  
\---*---

 

Las manos de Thor lo desvestían y su boca lo devoraba por igual.  
  
Thor estaba caliente, y eso solo podía significar que se había alimentado antes de llegar ahí. Ese maldito bastardo, seguramente había dado por hecho que aquello pasaría y se había preparado Thor siempre se alimentaba justo antes del sexo, por que sabia que a él lo volvia loco el contraste de su piel fría con la caliente de su amante.  
  
Oh, Thor. Su estúpido e increíblemente blandengue Thor; preparándose para el, alimentándose para el, aun cuando no precisaba hacerlo. Ese sentimiento lo puso aun mas de buenas y rio.  
  
Thor regresó de su ombligo a su boca y Loki siguió sonriendo en el beso.  
  
— ¿Que es tan gracioso? — pregunto el rubio encantado por la escena.  
  
—Stark va a querer auto inmolarse de la frustración, cuando me vea regresar junto contigo.-   
Thor río con ganas  
  
— No te preocupes, seguro que Steve encuentra una manera de persuadirlo— y regresó sus labios a los de Loki, mientras le empezaba a abrir el pantalón, este echó la cabeza hacia atrás, entonces Thor se ocupo de su precioso cuello.  
  
Casi había logrado abrirse camino a través los pantalones de Loki cuando este jadeo despacio, muy cerca de su oído como sabia que le gustaba, y después llevo sus largos y delgados dedos hacia el pantalón de Thor, lo empezó a desabrochar despacio, Thor lo miro expectante y Loki sonrió travieso y detuvo un momento la tarea.  
  
—Seguro que los métodos de persuasión de Steve son muy parecidos a los tuyos, de otra manera no podría tener tan controlado a Stark como lo tiene  
  
—Eso solo es, por que nuestros objetos de persuasión son muy similares  
  
— ¿Similares? ¿Cómo? — preguntó Loki mientras seguía nuevamente con su labor de abrir el pantalón de su amante, lo hacia tan despacio como si requiriera realmente de toda esa atención. Thor empezaba a sentirse ansioso.  
  
—Pues como dice Tony, ambas son unas divas.  
  
Loki estuvo a punto de protestar, pero cuando lo intento la mano caliente de Thor se había metido de lleno en sus pantalones, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un sonoro gemido, su mente se había nublado y no era capaz de pensar en nada mas.  
  
_“Yo me hacia pasar por Dios,  
Yo soy lo contrario de lo que pretendía ser”_

  
  
**Epilogo.**  
  
—Oh, no puede ser— se quejó Stark tan solo los vio entrar— Eres increíble Thor, ¿Cómo es posible que calleras otra vez?  
Thor soltó una carcajada limpia llena de alegría y palmeó el hombro de Tony en un gesto amistoso, después se dirigió a su trono.  
  
—Deberías tener mas respeto Stark, después de todo es un rey al que le estas hablando, y tu solo eres un general  
  
—Eres el diablo— dijo con fastidio  
  
— ¿Que no todos aquí los somos?  
  
— ¿Como lo haces?  
  
— ¿Hacer el que?  
  
—Hacer que Thor siempre caiga en tus malditos y elaborados planes  
  
Loki sonrió con superioridad y después contestó con la mas perfecta fingida inocencia — ¿Pero que dices Stark? Él fue quien me buscó para convencerme de que regresara, uso esos métodos de persuasión que seguramente tú también conoces de manos de Steve. Y hablando de Steve ¿Donde se encuentra tu amada esposa?  
  
—Idolatrando la tumba de mi padre, hoy cumple como 300 años de muerto— respondió con fastidio Tony  
  
—No te frustres Stark, ya es bien sabido por estos lugares que la inmortalidad no cura el complejo de Electra  
  
Ambos voltearon a ver a Thor que los miro de vuelta sin entender.  
  
— ¿Ocurre algo?, ¿Loki, Tony?  
  
—Nada, querido hermano— contesto Loki cortes  
  
—Ya sabes Thor, cosas de divas— respondió Tony después  
  
Loki lo miro mal y Thor sonrió. Sabia que no duraría para siempre, que tarde o temprano algo volvería a pasar y volvería a enfrentar a todos esos fantasmas que Loki guardaba, pero no importaba, los volvería a vencer, una y otra vez, las veces que fueran necesarias, al fin de cuentas tenia toda la eternidad para ello.  
  
_“Esto es lo que soy, ahora se quien soy”._

 

  
  
  
**Notas finales:** Ummm si, creo que al final esto quedo mas como un gran berrinche de Loki a lo Drama Queen y Thor al rescate del niño mimado ^^U.  
  
Pido perdón por el OCC y por tanto cambio de perspectiva, pero son los drabbs reusándose a salir de mi XD.  
  
Aun así, espero que lo hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poquito, en especial la persona que lo pidió, por que la quiero mucho y escribe muy genial y esto no es tan genial, pero lo hice con amor =3.  
  
Feliz Thorki.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> No es lo mejor que eh escrito, pero le guardo mucho cariño, por que de verdad al volverlo a leer reí demasiado con el y me llene de feelings. Por estas mismas razones no lo eh corregido aunque es obvio tiene muchos errores.  
> Esta tal cual como lo escribí en el 2012, por que, lo publico aquí para conservarlo y tenerlo a la mano para recordar. También deje las notas finales originales del fic.
> 
> Aun no logro descifrar si esto es ¿drama?, por que es difícil tomar en serio el drama de Loki, al menos aquí y su "berrinche" me hace reir, y como Thor cae en el juego también, aunque sus sentimientos de dolor y celos son MUY reales. Como dije antes, es muy mio y de mi hermana. No tengo una percepción objetiva de el, lo siento.  
> Si leyeron hasta aquí, gracias por hacerlo.  
> Abrazos.


End file.
